Luke organizes a birthday party
by KittyNinjaAuthor
Summary: It's Flora's birthday and Luke takes it upon himself to organize a surprise party.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters.**

_**Join us for Flora's birthday! (But don't tell her, it's a secret!)**_

That's what the invitations said. Luke hoped the guests would arrive on time. He had sent the Professor to take Flora shopping so that he could decorate. He had picked up some pink lilies and they were sitting in a vase on the table. The cake was downstairs. All Luke had to do was hang streamers, blow up balloons and open the bags of confetti. When the streamers were hung, the balloons blown up and the confetti bags opened, Luke sat down and waited for the guests to arrive. The first guest was Katia. Soon after, everyone else started to arrive. Just as Luke was putting away the last present, he heard the Laytonmobile pull into the driveway.

"Quiet everyone! Here she comes!" Luke turned off the lights and everyone held their breath as the doorknob turned.

"Professor, Why is it so dark?" came Flora's voice.

"SURPRISE!" cried the guests as Luke flicked on the lights. They threw confetti in the air and cheered loudly.

"Oh wow!" Flora said as she stumbled back. Luke placed a hand on her elbow and another around her waist to stop her from falling.

"What is this?" Flora asked.

"Happy Birthday, Flora!" Luke answered, grinning broadly.

"Did you plan this, Luke?"

"Well, the Professor and I planned it together."

"Nonsense Luke! He came with the idea and planned the whole thing. I just played chauffeur." Professor Layton told Flora. She beamed at Luke who blushed scarlet.

"I suppose I did do most of the work," he mumbled.

"Thank you Luke!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." Luke patted her on the back awkwardly. Flora released him, and then walked into the other room to mingle with the guests.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, someone turned on some music and everyone started to dance. Luke watched Flora dance with her friends, laughing and acting silly. Suddenly a slow song came on. Flora was headed towards the kitchen when a handsome young man asked her to dance. She accepted. Luke turned away as the pair started to dance together. He gritted his teeth in frustration and walked out of the room, angrily brushing away the hot tears. He sat on the bed in guest bedroom and tried to think of anything but Flora dancing with the handsome stranger. The song changed and Luke heard someone yell, "Girl's choice!" followed by lots of giggling. Luke buried his face in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered. Someone touched him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Want to come dance with me?" Luke looked up into Flora's brown eyes.

"Me?"

"Well, there's no one else in the room, so, yeah you!" she giggled.

"Oh." Luke let himself be led onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips and she dropped her arms around his neck. They swayed in time to the music.

"Why weren't you dancing?" Flora asked.

"I-I don't dance."

"You're dancing now."

"Because you asked me to."

"Because** I** asked you to?" Flora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the birthday girl. If I had said no, you would have killed me!" Flora laughed softly at this. A moment's pause then,

"This is nice." She remarked.

"Yeah." Flora closed her eyes and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. When the music ended, they stood there for a moment, then let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it was time for cake and presents. Luke carried the cake out and saw Flora's jaw drop.

"Did you make this?" she gasped.

"Yeah." Said Luke bashfully.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful Luke!"

_Like you._ He thought. _Woah! No more thoughts like that Luke or you'll start saying them out loud!_ Luke helped Flora cut the cake and serve the guests. After cake it was time to open presents. Flora got lots of lovely presents including: a new dress, some jewellery, a hat amongst other things. Eventually, the party came to an end. All the guests left so it was Professor Layton, Luke and Flora. Professor Layton started cleaning up and Flora was putting her presents in her room. Luke knocked on her door before entering and sat on her bed. Flora stopped trying on jewellery and sat beside him.

"Happy Birthday Flora!" ha said, pulling out a present from behind his back. Flora the package and opened it carefully. Inside were a watch and a puzzle book.

"Oh Luke! You shouldn't have! You already organized the party and made the cake and everything!" Flora cried.

"No, I wanted to get it for you."

"Luke, you are the sweetest boy alive!" Flora exclaimed. She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Well, there's one more thing. A present, though it's really a present for me…" Flora looked around for another package, but Luke didn't pull anything out from behind his back. He leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the lips. Flora's eyes widened then fluttered shut. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Flora was blushing prettily.

"That was the best birthday present ever." So Luke leaned over and kissed her again.


End file.
